Our Souls Are Entwined
by Gubby3
Summary: What if Cartman, Kyle's secret love, comes over randomly and says he's taking him to Las Vegas? Will new feelings arise?


'_Our souls are entwined; your pain is my pain. Not even death can separate us.'_

_/_

"Let's see," I spoke aloud, "if I tutor Henry on Tuesday, I'll still have another day to practice for my piano recital on Wednesday…"

A harsh sigh escaped through my thin lips, placing my fingers on the brim of my nose. It was an old habit I had picked up from Stan.

"…but I'd probably be up all Tuesday night playing, then mom would get angry, saying I woke her, dad, and Ike up. After that, she'd probably lecture me, about how rest is very important, and that I'm not ditching one of the last days of my high school life just because I'm _tired_. Speaking of high school, she'll ask why I don't have a girlfriend yet, and I'll remind her for the thousandth time that I'm _gay._"

'Besides, there's only one person I'll ever love…'

Placing down the pencil, I scanned over this week's schedule. I've always prided in being orderly; if I wasn't, the stress would all go to my head!

"This is the last week of school, and soon, my college life will start."

'That is if I get the scholarship.'

Getting out of my seat, I decided to call Henry's parents to let them know Tuesday will work.

'I'll definitely practice piano after; it's not like I have much to do on a Sunday. Then again, I should warm up my speaking skills for Debate class, and I can't forget about my Physiology finals.'

Picking up my Samsung phone off of the bedside table, I rolled down the screen with my finger in search of Henry's name. I did have an iPhone back in fourth grade, but after a certain event happened, I don't trust Apple products anymore. I involuntarily shivered at the memory, but remembered my task at hand. Clicking on the sixth grader's contact information, I leaned against my bed as I made the call.

"_Hello, Kyle?_ "

A smile bloomed onto my face as I listened to the younger teen's voice. He's a good kid, who really tries. He may not be that good when it comes to his grades, but in effort, he's an A+. Besides, he used to have F's before I started tutoring him earlier in the year. At least now he has C's and B's; even one A!

"Yes Henry, I just wanted to inform you that this Tuesday will work out _perfectly _for your lesson."

I listened to the silence for about a minute, before I decided to intervene.

"Something wrong, sport?"

His heavy breathing was easily heard through my phone's speakers, and I decided to calm the boy.

"Henry, listen to me. I know you're nervous about your finals. Trust me, I was too when I was your age. Now though, I just prepare as much as I can, and face them with confidence, alright? Can you do that for me?"

His parents informed me of his anxiety right before I started his tutoring, so I knew how stressed he must be.

"_Y-Yeah, I can do that."_

My worried expression was put at ease, and I relaxed my tense form.

"Good job, I'll see you then okay? Don't forget to let your parents know."

His difficulty taking in air had ceased, and was replaced with therapeutic deep breaths.

"_I won't; bye Kyle!"_

I chuckled at little at his newfound eagerness.

"Goodbye now, kiddo."

Ending the call, I tossed the phone onto my bed, and exited my room. Rushing down the stairs, I stumbled with my speeding legs. I'm not very good at being agile, and tend to trip a lot during P.E., no matter what we're doing. Finally reaching the floor, I practically danced to my piano, located in the center of the living room. It was a birthday present for my 'Sweet Sixteen,' back two years ago. In my opinion, it's a lot better than a car.

"Hello, my friend." I spoke to my instrument, just about to sit on my stool. That's when there was a harsh knock at my door, killing my mood.

"Coming!"

I called out to the unknown figure at the doorstep. Grimacing, I stepped away from my original motive, and opened the wooden rectangle, separating me from whoever it was outside. My eyes dilated at the sight of the visitor.

"Cartman?"

Before I could even get another word out, Eric Theodore Cartman shoved two tickets in my face.

"We're going to Las Vegas."

**Woo! This took me about one hour; sorry this chapter is so boring! It will get exciting later~ :3 Please review! **


End file.
